The invention relates to a fast-action coupler for coupling a first tubular component to a second tubular component, in which in the coupling region the outer diameter of the first component is no greater than the inner diameter of the second component, having at least one bracing element on the first component and at least one opening in the second component for receiving an elastically deformable retaining unit, which is mounted on the first component or on the second component and secures the bracing element against being pulled out in the put-together state of the tubular components.
Such devices are used in systems in which many processing lines for a liquid have to be connected at one end to a supply line and at the other to a discharge line. The processing lines are subject to aging, which from time to time requires checking and necessitates a change. The fast-action couplers are intended to enable simple connection and disconnection of the processing lines and to assure reliable function, in a way compatible with foodstuffs, while requiring little space and having good accessibility.
A snap coupling for liquid lines is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,393 (Busselmeier). It has an outer coupling element with a surrounding wall that has openings and that defines an interior. An inner coupling element can be thrust axially into the interior. An actuating element surrounds the outer coupling element on the outside and can be displaced axially into and out of a working position. A locking element has a number of lugs, which are biased through the openings of the outer coupling element and cooperate with protrusions on the inner coupling element and hold it back after the insertion. A disconnection device includes cooperating release and retaining parts on the actuating elements, which lift the lugs out of the interior when the actuating element is displaced into its working position.
A plug-type fast-action coupler for accordion hoses is also already known from German Patent Disclosure DE 196 15 442 A1 (to A. Gerich). It has a coupling body with an insertion region and an elastically deformable detent unit, disposed at an incline to the axis, that snaps into a corresponding recess on the accordion hose. The detent unit is disposed in the coupling body between two parallel slots and has a first and second formed-on spring element, which elements are coupled with one another via a film hinge.
Other known fast-action closures can be switched either by a rotary motion or via a pushbutton and also have many components. For certain applications, they have one or more of the following disadvantages:
poor accessibility and switchability in the installed position;
opening upon lateral impact;
hindrances to cleaning from outside;
inadequate suitability for contact with foodstuffs on all sides;
overly slight closing force;
requiring excessive space.
With the above prior art as the point of departure, the object of the invention is to refine the generic fast-action coupler in such a way that it has only a small number of components and requires little space, is readily accessible, so that economical assembly is assured, and is furthermore suited for processing foodstuffs.
The invention is defined by the characteristics of independent claim 1. Advantageous features and refinements are defined by characteristics of the dependent claims.
Accordingly, the fast-action coupler according to the invention of the generic type defined at the outset is distinguished in that the retaining unit is embodied as a one-piece spring wire, which is braced by a support at at least two points in a radial plane on the outer surface of the first component or second component and at at least one further point inside or outside the radial plane on respectively the first component or second component, and has at least one end oriented perpendicular to the axis of respectively the first tubular component or second tubular component, which end penetrates at least one opening in the second component, locks the bracing element on the first component, and can be lifted, counter to a spring force of the retaining unit, radially into an unlocking position.
In an especially preferred feature of the fast-action coupler of the invention, a first part of the spring wire is located in the radial plane with at least two support points, and a second part is located in a plane which extends perpendicular to this radial plane and coincides with the common axis of the two tubular components. In addition, the spring wire of the retaining unit has a portion on each locking end which, as a switching point, enables lifting of the end by means of a tool for the sake of unlocking.
A version of the invention that is especially easy to clean, with a view to use with foodstuffs, is distinguished in that the second tubular component, on its insertion end, on one side of its longitudinal axis, has a protrusionlike extension of its jacket, in which extension the opening for the locking end of the spring wire is disposed, and that the tubular components can be put together only far enough that the retaining flange on the first tubular component is flush with the short jacket end of the second tubular component and can be locked through the opening in the lengthened jacket end.
Furthermore embodiments and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the other characteristics recited in the claims and by the exemplary embodiments described below. The characteristics of the claims can be combined arbitrarily with one another, as long as they are not clearly mutually contradictory.